buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1215
Dun DUN! Police break down the door of a Gizmodo editor's house looking for evidence of some sort of crime involving the lost iPhone prototype ... meanwhile, Nokia has to kind of pathetically blog about how someone took a prototype of the Nokia N8 and they would really, really like it back. It's a weird world out there. Also, the "Boy Genius" has been outed, Samsung might make a Google TV, and we're storing your data for you in Unicorn Town. Stories Covered Police Seize Jason Chen’s Computers http://gizmodo.com/5524843/police-seize-jason-chens-computers http://news.cnet.com/8301-13579_3-20003446-37.html Apple on steering committee of high-tech task force that conducted the raid http://news.yahoo.com/s/ynews/ynews_ts1795 Police probe expected to widen http://news.cnet.com/8301-13579_3-20003477-37.html Senator calls on FTC to tackle social-net privacy http://news.cnet.com/8301-13577_3-20003415-36.html Nokia N8 unveiled with Symbian http://www.cnet.com/8301-17918_1-20003484-85.html http://conversations.nokia.com/2010/04/27/one-of-our-children-is-missing/ Mobile Blogger "Boy Genius" Unmasked, Acquired http://mediamemo.allthingsd.com/20100426/mobile-blogger-boy-genius-unmasked-acquired/ Samsung eyes Google TV http://www.koreaherald.com/national/Detail.jsp?newsMLId=20100426000631 http://www.nytimes.com/2010/03/18/technology/18webtv.html The dark underbelly of Samsung…who knew!? http://www.nytimes.com/2010/04/26/technology/26samsung.html TripAdvisor launches vaca photo slideshow feature http://news.cnet.com/8301-27076_3-20003459-248.html iPad jailbreak http://www.quickpwn.com/2010/04/limera1n-jailbreak-4-0-for-iphone-4g-ipad-and-ipod-touch.html Japanese guy throws a birthday party for his favorite video game character http://asia.cnet.com/crave/2010/04/26/japanese-man-holds-birthday-party-for-video-girl/ Emails Hey Buzz crew! I’m a long time listener and big fan of the show. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that someone out there still uses floppy disks. I run lighting for live events at a venue in Colorado and our very new Bullfrog lighting board allows you to save your light show set-ups on, you guessed it, floppy disk. I guess this is simply because the files are super tiny and its cheaper than building in a USB port. But as a freelance web designer by day, I’ve lost street cred on more than one occasion when meeting with a client and a floppy disk tumbles out of my laptop case. Keep up the good work! Luke, the web designer in Denver ---- Unfortunatly, I know what floppys are still used for. I was just talking to my mom who works for a tiny school district. One of the office people was backing up to a floppy everytime a program told her to. My mom tried to help her set it up so she could use a flashdrive instead. The program wouldn’t let her! She can only use floppys. So unfortunatly there are still some old programs that still have to have floopys. Karen, the preschool teacher in Tucson ---- Hey Buzz Crew, On Monday’s show 1214 you were wondering WHO still uses Floppy disks. I work in a large pharmaceutical company and sadly, some of the vendors of modern laboratory software STILL rely on the floppy disk as a “DRM” mechanism requiring the use of a floppy disk to transfer software activation codes. I hear they may be FINALLY moving to USB in the future, but for now we still buy our lab machines with floppy disk drives. It is a big hassle when we have a HD crash and cannot move the license BACK to the floppy disk to re-license the software that we BOUGHT.. but that is another story and another big DRM FAIL. Also, some contract laboratories send sample lists on floppy disk for some reason and we maintain some portable USB Floppy drives so folks can read them on their floppy-less office laptops and desktops. Sad, but true… Bob in NJ ---- Hey Buzz Crew, So Im a broke college student but I saved money to buy the Nexus One because I feel it is very important to vote with your dollar. I really admire Google for trying out this new system of selling phones that also makes the phone unlocked! Not only can I travel abroad with it but the fact that I don’t have to wait for a carrier to update it is well worth the money to support the cause and also so I can have the latest software. I had the Canadian version of the HTC Magic and was using it on AT&T; waiting for Rogers for an update was AHHHHHH so very frustrating! Love the show! Jonas Kuo ---- I really do not like it when Apple and other computer companies talk to me like I am stupid when they refer to storing my data remotely on their servers as “storing it in the cloud”. I thought we stopped talking to people like that when all the storks went on strike and quit delivering babies. Julian Michell Kamloops, BC, Canada After The Credits